


my moon and stars

by dreamingofescape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Kageyama Tobio, Other, Trans Hinata Shouyou, genderfluid kenma, heh that’s gay, ill be adding more tags and characters later, neopronoun kags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofescape/pseuds/dreamingofescape
Summary: one shots from our fave volleyball boys.requests are open
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. I Lick What’s Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo and kenma sharing a lovely day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first kuroken one shot 😳
> 
> also yes it is ~short~

there weren’t many days like this. days where kuroo and kenma just sat around, secretly admiring each other, while playing video games. 

it never quite occurred to them that they never actually become official. it just happened. slowly on kenma’s part but kuroo was willing to wait. 

kuroo had always been in love with setter. he never cared that kenma never seemed interested in anything. he didn’t care when kenma came out as genderfluid and asked to be referred to as they/them pronouns. he didn’t care because he loved kenma. he loved the spark in their eye when kuroo would do something romantic and how happy they looked twirling in a skirt. he was utterly in love and would do anything for them.

kenma had fallen much slower. they never really cared for romance and never gave thought to having a partner. but then they started noticing kuroo. really noticing him. he was strong, smart and funny. he always supported kenma, even when they bleached their hair at 3am in the midst of a breakdown. kuroo just smiled at them and said it suit them. although kenma didnt show it often, they truly did love kuroo.

there was one night that will be forever etched into each of their minds though. it was the summer after kuroo graduated. he was talking to kenma about wanted to leave and get away for awhile. they ended up arguing, neither not knowing what the other was trying to fight for. that is, until kenma kissed kuroo. that night forever changed them. they became even more inseparable than before. kuroo realized kenma was a lot more cuddle than he had initially known but there were no complaints from him.

suddenly there was a poke on kuroo’s cheek. kenma sat in front of him with an eyebrow raised, looking pretty confused.

“you were staring,” kenma mumbled. they honestly looked like a confused kitten.

“so now i can’t stare at my pretty partner?” kuroo raised an eye at them. 

kenma immediately blushed and hid in kuroo’s neck, “you’re the worst.”

this made kuroo chuckle, “and how am i the worst, princess?” 

kenma just let out a puff of air in reply. 

they sat like that for awhile. just enjoying each other’s company. that is until kenma randomly licked kuroo’s cheek.

“okay, and what was that for?”

“i lick what’s mine, and you’re mine,” kenma replied causally.

“hm that’s fair enough,” kuroo chuckled.


	2. i will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata comes out to kageyama who has a little secret of his own.

hinata looked at himself in the mirror. dysphoria was especially bad today and he just felt like he didn’t pass well enough for his liking. he wasn’t out to anyone but kenma but he couldn’t talk to them right now. they were hanging out kuroo today. 

speaking of which, kageyama was coming over later and all the tangerine wanted to do was curl up on his boyfriend’s chest. but before he could do that, he needed to take a big step and tell kageyama about him being trans. it was honestly terrifying but he felt as if he should. it wasn’t fair to kageyama that he didn’t know the full truth.

what if kageyama wanted to leave him? a trans guy wasn’t exactly what he signed up for. hinata couldn’t exactly blame him…

a knock on the front door suddenly pulled hinata from his thoughts. he quickly, almost too quickly, ran to answer it. 

“hey,” kageyama said slightly awkwardly. 

hinata smiled widely and pulled him inside. the moment they were both inside kageyama pulled hinata into a tight hug and hinata almost melted on the spot. he couldn’t help but feel safe with kageyama. 

“so what did you want to do?” kageyama asked as they walked to hinata’s room. he could tell hinata was off but couldn’t see anything wrong with him. they sat on the bed once they entered the room and hinata anxiously started wringing his hands.

“i, uh, actually wanted to tell you something,” hinata mumbled. kageyama stayed silent but nodded his head. It bugged hinata that he couldn’t read his mind. “its actually something i’ve wanted to tell you for awhile but i was scared.”

kageyama was now extremely intrigued. what could his boyfriend be so afraid of? he wasn’t dying was he? kageyama didn’t know what he’d do without his decoy. they were a team, partners. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the tiny middle blocker.

“shoyo, you know you can tell me anything. it will not change anything,” kageyama said softly.

hinata took a deep breath and willed his tears away, “i’m trans. I wasn’t born a boy. i should have told you i’m sorry. it’s just i didn't want you to leave or think differently of me.” 

it was silent for a solid minute. hinata considered running but kageyama could run just as fast at him so that would be pointless. 

“shoyo…” came kageyama’s soft reply. he pulled the smaller boy into his arms and whispered in his ear, “i don't care who you were born as. you are a boy and always have been. I love you so much and i would never dream of losing you.”

they sat like that for a bit. kageyama clinging to hinata, and hinata sniffling into his chest. neither of them spoke for a bit.

finally kageyama spoke up, “I have something to tell you too.”

hinata looked up at him and cocked his head, “don’t tell me you’re trans too.”

“i’m nonbinary,” kageyama mumbled.

hinata’s eyes lit up. “i know what that means! kenma told me about it! What pronouns do you use?”

kageyama was almost too stunned to reply. Hinata was immediately supportive of him and it made his heart feel fuzzy.

“I, uhm, they/them and xe/xem.”

“how would use xe/xem? i’ve never heard of those before,” hinata cocked his head. kageyama found that adorable an blushed slightly,

“the best way i can explain is replace he with xe, and him with xem. Also his with xrys.”

“oh okay! hmm i really like kageyama, xe is really cute,” hinata exclaimed excitedly.

kageyama blushed harshly and pulled hinata’s face into his chest. 

“shut up dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if yall want an actual fic based around this.


End file.
